The human legendz
by Jasondude8
Summary: a soldier's life gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

The human legendz.

I do not mean for the first part to reference to Obama. it's just an unnamed president.

Disclaimer, I do not own Legendz or any of it's characters.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_It is the year 2009. After years of training, I am now an excellent soldier. I, single handedly, disarmed twelve bombs in five minutes and therefore saved the president from dying a horrible death. Some would say I was very skilled and knew what I was doing, but _

_that would be a lie. I had had no previous bomb defusal training. I somehow managed to find the president after all my squad had been killed. He was guarded by twelve terrorists. After calling for backup, the airforce, using a spy drone, detected the bombs. They had _

_six times the destructability of a nuclear bomb and only five minutes and thirty seconds remained. No time for a bomb squad, and the terrorists were not going to leave. My orders? Neutralize the terrorists and disarm the bombs. After storming the place, i shot three_

_terrorists and blew up two more with a claymore. Prepping a flashbang, I tossed it next to the president, blinding the rest of the terrorists. After neutralizing them, I turned my attention to the bombs. Five minutes, three seconds. I got to work. On the tenth bomb, I_

_screwed up and cut the wire I wasn't aiming for. No bomb exploded. I had luckily cut the correct wire and saved my life. last bomb. ten seconds. nine, eight, seven, six, five. I was in a sweat, indecisive. Milliseconds had now appeared on the screen. Screaming, I took _

_a wild cut and got the wire. Time left, one millisecond. lucky me. After calling in extraction we waited for ten minutes before the helicopter showed up. We were going home. The next day, the terrorists surrendered. the war was over. I received my medals, three _

_medals of honor and a purple heart due to being wounded earlier in the war. My life seemed great. I had completed my task, and now could relax._

_**One year later.**_

_It is now 2010. My injuries from the war have vanished. A new game is being developed using new technology. The name? legendz battle. Basically, it uses holograms to create the illusion of monsters fighting. The developer of this product is Dark Wiz Company, a _

_toy developer. My friend next door works there, and gave me a sneak preview at what was to come out. the process was in beta testing, a few kids trying them out, but there were a few glitches to be fixed. overall the product still had to be finished. A few months _

_later, DWC finally perfected the product and it was a big hit. kids were clamoring to get a talispod and a souldoll, the two parts necsessary to play. My friend was in a joy, seeing the product in such popularity. I was glad to see that the world was indeed still _

_progressing. Unknown to me or anyone in the public, DWC's secret organization had discovered an amazing thing. a few Talispods did not make illusions. some of them actually created real legendz. in their rush, they began collecting souldolls in a frantic attempt to _

_collect them all and amass an army to get all of the talispods like them. after collecting the talispods, they perfected them and made more, only to be used in the secret organization. _

_**Another year later.**_

_2011, DWC, now were able to summon legendz at will using the talispods and soul dolls. A whimsical question came up. Could a human stand up to a legendz? and survive? DWC began testing. they brought in the best of the best. from the army, marines, you name _

_it. They put them, with a special ammunition, into an arena where two combantants squared off. A human with Non Lethal ammunition, and a legendz. The ammo caused body parts to act and feel as if it was an actual bullet. a head hit would not kill, but it would _

_knock out for an hour or so. a hit to the leg would cause it to go dead and slow you down just as a real bullet would. one by one the soldiers fell, and one by one, it became more obvious that a human couldn't stand up, let alone survive. all of the soldiers involved _

_died, except for one. Me. i was indeed in the best of the best. During the time I fought, I managed to get a hit on the head. lucky. but i also was maimed during the process. I got him as I lay bleeding on the ground. A bunch of paramedics managed to save me, but_

_ my legs weren't functioning well. i was put in intensive care._

_**One month later.**_

_DWC decided that they were going to try something. They brought in the only surviving soldier. they ran some tests and confirmed that I was in good health. They then injected me with... something. the next morning, i woke to find that my legs, which were gimpy_

_ and weak before, were so no longer. In fact, they were much stronger than before. And this, is where my story begins._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_R&R. please do. Also forgot, the soldier is 21, but still 15 at heart. He looks and acts 15 so others at first think he is around 15._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Febuary 2, 2011. 0800 hours. DWC Secret basement.**

I awoke on this day, to the sun shining through the smallest window ever right into my eyes. I sat up and groped for my cane, but fell off the bed instead.

"Ugh." I said as i sat up on the floor.

My cane was missing, and this wasn't my room. Then I remembered where I was. I reached out and grabbed the bed, and using my powerful upper body, lifted myself up onto my feet to try and limp to the bathroom. Taking a step, I suddenly realized something. My

legs were back! Woohoo! No more gimpy for me. I got dressed for the first time in a month, without help. As I finished putting my shoes on, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said.

A young lady walked in the door.

"Hello," she said. "I am Catherine. I am here to see how you are doing."

"Are you kidding?" I replied. "I feel great! My legs are back! I don't have to walk with a cane anymore!"

She smiled and wrote something down, but I didn't notice.

"I feel like I could jump fifty feet in the air!"

I jumped just because it felt great to have my legs back, and I went up, and up, and up and hit the roof, which was a good ten feet up. Catherine gasped and scribbled frantically.

"What the?!?" I exclaimed. I was totally not expecting that. I was expecting my normal jump height of two feet, but I HIT the CEILING, and not lightly either. I cracked it, and that's saying something because it was cement. I was a bit dazed on the way back down,

but recovered seconds before I hit. I landed awkwardly, expecting a hard hit, but it felt like I was landing from a half hop. Therefore, I overbalanced and fell.

"Wow." Catherine whispered. "Well, it's good to see you're feeling well sir. I must report this to my boss." she said.

"Kay." I said, rubbing the large lump on my head now.

After Catherine left, I exited the room and went to get something to eat. The only thing I could find were some vending machines. I bought a granola bar and sat down to eat it. As i was eating, I overheard someone talking on a speakerphone in the room behind

me.

"Sir, she said he cracked the ceiling." Someone said.

"Excellent." said an odd voice. "Begin the second part of the treatment immediately."

_"Must be talking about me."_ I thought. _"But what does he mean by second part?" _

"Umm Sir?" said the voice again. "How will we know it worked again?"

"You idiot..." said the odd voice on the other end. "Sometimes I wonder why I even hired you. If it works..." From here, the conversation got really quiet for a few seconds. All I could make out was something about "orders".

"Oh ok right right. We will get to work on him as soon as possible." Then came a click, and the call ended.

_"Maybe it wasn't me?" _I thought._ "maybe it was someone else?"_

Some footsteps sounded and a door right next to me opened.

"You." the person said. "Come with me."

"Right-o." I said, deciding to play it dumb for a while.

We walked through what seemed miles of hallway and after a few minutes entered a dark room. No sooner than I walked in, the doors slammed shut behind me, and I was shoved roughly towards a brightly lit chair in the middle. I was forced into it and strapped

down. I heard a mechanical whirring and looked up to see thousands of needles, all descending upon me.

"Oh Sh-" I was cut off, as many of the needles plunged into me, injecting me with many different things that I did not know. The pain was unbearable. After what seemed like hours, I finally passed out from the pain.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_R&R. _


	3. Chapter 3

Time for chapter 3. This is actually pretty easy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**February 2, 2011. 1000 hours. DWC Treatment room**

I woke up sore all over. It felt like I had gotten shots in every part of my body, which was exactly the case. I lost thought for another minute or two, and woke up to hear a guy saying,

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then kill him." I barely heard from the other end of the phone. "We don't need someone running around with that kind of power do we?"

I slowly came to my senses. I was lying on a small bed instead of a chair like I remembered. I tried to think back more, but couldn't remember. It seemed I was suffering from amnesia. As I recovered even more, I finally grasped the meaning of the words said

earlier.

_"If I don't what?" _I thought.

At this point, someone walked into the room.

"Stand up." He said, looking a bit worried.

I thought for a split second. _"Could it be that if I don't follow orders that I will be killed? Maybe thats what he was saying about orders earlier." _I thought.

I stood up, and he looked relieved. But he still tested me.

"Touch your toes."

I did. I was also amazed by the easy power and flexibility that I was demonstrating. Whatever they did to me, I was obviously a lot stronger and more flexible than I used to be, even before fighting that thing. A Legendz they called it.

_"Chh. they're going to have to give me more proof before I believe that. This guy is testing me. I guess my assumption was right."_

"Good. Sit down." I did. "Are you suffering any memory problems?" He asked me.

"Yeah. why?" I said, unable to think back past the vending machines, except for bits and pieces.

"Amnesia." He said, writing it down. "Follows orders but kept old personality. How interesting. Ok. I will be right back. Stay here."

"Ok." I said.

So I waited, pondering on this.

_"__Apparently they probably did something to make me follow orders. It didn't seem to work though. If he lets me do what I want, I should look around and see what I can find on this." _I thought.

I heard him reporting to someone. _"Ah that odd voice person again. They must be the head boss around here." _I thought. _"Let's see if I can hear what they are saying."_

I focused hard, and surprised myself when I clearly heard the scientist talking as if he was right next to me.

"He is following orders sir, but-" The scientist said.

"Good." Said the odd voice. "I was hoping he would. Now we won't have to kill him."

"Sir-" the scientist started.

"What now?" The voice said sinisterly.

"He-He kept h-his old p-personality sir. I-Is that alright?" The scientist stuttered, sounding very afraid now.

"Interesting." The voice said. "It's fine. As long as he's following EVERY order, it's fine."

"Y-Yes sir." The scientist stuttered.

There was a click, and the call ended. The scientist re entered the room.

"Stand up." He said.

I did.

"You are free to do whatever you please now, just don't cause trouble. Don't go outside either." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." I said simply.

The scientist exited the room. I sighed. Keeping up this guise was tiring. I decided to try and find out what they put in me to try and make me follow orders. Walking casually out of the room, no one paid any attention to me. Until I tried to

open a door to the computer room that is.

"Authorized personnel only." Said the guard nearby simply.

Him saying this reassured me that the data I was looking for was in there. I walked out of sight, and when he turned away, snuck to the door and went in. Looking around, my mouth fell to the floor. There must have been millions of computers in here. I shrugged it

off, and walked a bit away from the door, and looked at a computer. It was already on, and logged into someone, so I began browsing through the information, casting a wary glance at the door. I opened a file that read, Test subject. A word file opened up, showing a

brief history about me. I scrolled down some more, and found it. It had today's date and it showed a long list of things put into me. One thing that caught my eye was this. Legendz DNA?

_"These guys are crazy." _I thought, moving on.

Near the bottom of the list, it said, Mind control serum (Proven to be effective against every living organism.)

_"Odd."_ I thought. And that's when the doorknob started to turn.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I had a scare while writing this. On the line where it says, "And if he doesn't?", a big bright loud lightning strike occurred. I decided to check the weather at that point. Guess what it said. TORNADO WARNING. So I went downstairs and switched the TV channel.

TORNADO WARNING. Listened carefully. Yup. The sirens were going off too, plus the wind was picking up. Got my family together and prepared for the worst, but guess what? NOTHING HAPPENED. Turned on the national weather service. It said, "TORNADO

WARNING CANCELED." Lucky me.

R&R, maybe next chapter it won't take me 2 hours to finish due to weather, now if you'll excuse me, I have to keep an ear out cuz we still have a watch till 5 am. It's 11 pm now, so good night people, see you in my next post.


	4. Chapter 4

Im gonna try to make the chapters a bit longer. my goal is at 2000 words. If not that then at least 1500.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**February 2, 2011. 1030 hours. DWC computer room**

As the doorknob turned, my mind moved at one hundred billion miles an hour. Studies showed that it takes .5 seconds to turn a doorknob then open the door, unless the person is distracted, in which it is about 1 second. In that half second, I somehow managed to

x out the document and dive under one of the desks. No sooner than I was hidden, the person walked in. I couldn't see him at the moment, but in a minute, he walked right over to the computer I was just using and now hiding under and sat down. While his legs

were coming down towards me, I quickly but silently changed positions and he missed hitting me. However, I knew I couldn't stay that way long, as he would move his legs around eventually and hit me. What I needed was to move to a different table and get out of

the way. I began trying to do so. It was like a game of Twister, only if I failed I probably would be killed. Using my new flexibility, I managed to squeeze through in the weirdest positions, to the other side of the desk where I finally was able to relax a little. Now I had

to get to the table across from me. Trying to do this turned out to be a near disaster though. When I crawled out from the desk, the scientist twitched a little, like he was hearing me. I slowly but surely made my way to the desk. While I did so, I got a good look at

the scientist and what he was doing. He was reading the very document I had closed moments ago, and adding things to it. I slipped under the desk, and he started looking around. I was hidden well though, so he went back to work on whatever he was doing. He

added into the document something I couldn't see and then typed something about testing. He was blocking most of the screen so testing is all I saw, but because it was about me, I assumed that I was going to have more testing done on me. I wasn't

exactly liking this though. Every moment I had been awake in this friggin place, it seemed like I was being tested, or getting something pumped into me. I wanted to get out, but I didn't know the way to go. Maybe with luck I would find it one day and escape, but

until then, I had to keep up this dumb guise of being obedient, or die. The scientist yawned and leaned back in the chair, and his phone rang. He jumped and picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"_Hey Joe, What's going on_?" Said a voice from the other end. Not the creepy voice at least. It sounded more like the scientist that was testing me earlier.

"Oh nothing really." Said Joe. "Just updating the subjects profile."

"_Hey, can you do me a favor?" _Said the voice._ "Boss says to hunt down the subject and bring him to the arena. I would do it myself, but I'm just too busy right now."_

"Yeah, sure ill do it." Joe said.

_"Ok. thanks bud."_

"Anytime."

Joe got up and turned off the computer. He exited the room. As soon as the door closed, I crawled out from under the desk.

_"WAY too close."_ I thought. _"Now to get out of here. Maybe I can avoid this "Testing" for a little while."_

Looking around the room, I saw something that made me slap my head. There was an open vent right there. Peeking out the door window, I saw that the guard was standing right there, so I went back to the vent and climbed in. It was a bit chilly in there, but it

was manageable. I crawled through quietly, and saw daylight! I crawled closer, and my hopes were dashed. The small hole was about one foot in diameter, not to mention the numerous fans making an impenetrable barrier. I crawled left sice the only other way was

back, and saw another open vent. I crawled to the opening and found that I was at my room. I climbed out. I was just about to kick back when Joe came bursting in.

"Ah. There you are. Come with me." He said.

_"Dang it." _I thought, but I followed him nevertheless.

He led me through the halls to the arena, a good ten minutes walk, and made me go in. He tossed me a pistol with the stun rounds in it. I checked the ammo. Ten shots. Not much.

"REBORN!" came a muffled voice. Something formed in front of me. It looked like a bird woman but it probably was just a hologram robot or something of the like. I raised my pistol and fired. It dodged the shot then came flying at me. The adrenaline pumped into

my blood. All of a sudden, everything was moving in super slow motion. I leaned back and dodged the bird thing. As I did so, I raised the pistol and fired three shots. one hit a wing, the second hit the stomach, and the third hit a leg.

"Good. COME BACK!" The bird thing disappeared.

"Reborn!"

It was replaced by a crocodile. It took five out of my remaining six shots to put this one down. First thing, he dove at me, and I shot, and missed. The last shot finally hit the head.

"Come back!" "Reborn!"

The crocodile was replaced with a midget? That's what it looked like to me. I was chuckling on the inside. _"They sent... a midget... to fight..." _I was just about to laugh my head off, when I saw another midget. And another. Too many to count. Now I was a bit

worried due to the fact that I only had one shot left. So I fired the last shot then threw the gun at another. I punched one in the face and it flew twenty feet into the wall on the other side, making a crater. I kicked another. It flew into about twenty of the midgets

knocking them all out. Rinse repeat using a variety of military hand to hand attacks. I finally stood victorious, but tired in the middle, midgets KO'd all around me.

"Well done." Came a voice from all around. I panted a bit more then staggered over to where I had entered. Someone opened the door for me and I staggered out.

"You fought well." Came a voice. I turned.

It was Joe. "Boss would like to speak with you. This way."

I followed him back to some office.

"Here he is boss." Said Joe.

"You fought hard and well." Oh great. Of course creepy voice is the boss eh?

"In fact, too well. The costs of this are extremely high, having to fix everything you crack. Therefore, we are letting you go home. Forget about everything you have seen here, and go home. We will call you back at a later time."

And so it is that I finally got out of the place. I decided not to tell anyone, not because I had to, but because anyone would think I was crazy. After an hours rest, Joe led me outside, and I walked home. On the way, I saw a little kid on a scooter and three people

chasing after him. The kid climbed a fire escape and ran. I decided to follow and see what this was about. I ran into an alley and jumped off the walls to the roofs. The kid climbed even higher onto some sign. Those others were sure persistent though. They followed

him up. I pulled out some binoculars and watched. They talked for a few seconds before the woman pulled out a talispod. She held it high. Out came, hey the midgets! The kid threw a talispod over, but the wind blew it back. He looked like he was in trouble. The

wind really picked up now. I kept watching. Out of nowhere, a soul doll formed and flew into the talispod. A huge figure showed in the air, but I couldn't make it out. Then it disappeared, but a small white thing fell and landed on the kids head. All the midgets started

chasing the kid. And he started running down... the side of the building? Yeah he was. the midgets formed into one big giant thing with a hammer. I lost track due to a building getting in the way, so I put my binoculars away and climbed it. A bright flash of light

blinded me, and when I was able to see again, there was this huge white dragon thing fighting the giant midget. I almost fell over. I could understand the goons, who I assumed to be from DWC, Having a robot, but where would the kid get one? My disbelief started

to waver. I slipped off the roof and walked the rest of the way home. when I got inside, I went straight to my bed and went to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_R&R. I hope this is going okay. just tell me if I should do something differently. and i can change it._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I'm gonna update now.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**February 3, 2011, 1000 hours. My house.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Dammit."

I hit the snooze button a bit harder than I expected and the clock almost broke, letting out a fairly audible crack. I jumped at the sound and looked. There was no damage visible besides a jagged crack along the snooze button.

_"Well I guess I'm gonna have to be more careful then."_ I thought.

Laying in my bed a little while longer, I thought about the past days events. Was that dragon thing real or a dream? It seemed so fuzzy to me at the moment, and I hadn't really gotten a good look anyway, so that could contribute to my confusion. I decided to go

find out for myself, before I went crazy. I would do that later though. Right now, I was really hungry. I suppose not eating lunch or dinner will do that to you. I got dressed in a black shirt my friend had given me for my birthday, and some jeans and exited my

house. I jumped a little and found myself up on a roof. At least that was true and I hadn't imagined it, otherwise I would be going to a psychiatrist instead of going to get food. I jumped across the roofs to mcdonald's. I dropped down in the parking lot behind to

avoid awkward questions. I walked inside and ordered my food. Later, after I finished eating, I went for a walk. For a while, I was planning on going to the park, maybe to see that kid somewhere around. In the park, I didn't see anything really that interesting.

_"I wonder where that kid is?" _I thought to myself. _"And what was that thing? It looked dragonish and it sure was big. I know I saw it! I don't just imagine things like that." _

Deep in my thoughts, I really wasn't thinking about where I was going or what was going on. The thing that snapped me out of my thoughts, was something hitting me in the back of the head. I turned around, noticing I was in a darkish tunnel.

"Give me yo money." Said the gangbanger, "And I won't have to hurt ya."

"Sorry. I don't feel like it." I replied. If he wanted to fight me, it would be no contest.

"You asked for it." he said, then charged at me swinging his fists.

I ducked under his fist and flipped him over onto the ground, knocking the breath out of him. I began to walk away, until I heard a _snick._ I ducked just in time as he swung a switchblade at me. Seizing the opportunity, I elbowed him in the stomach and disarmed

him. Not taking any chances this time, I picked him up and put him in a sleeper hold. He was out within seconds. Looking down at the switchblade, I considered. _"It could be useful."_ I thought. So I reached down and picked it up. I looked at it. A four inch long

blade. not bad. I slipped it into my pocket, and continued my walk through the dark tunnel. Maybe 10 minutes later, I emerged at the other end and walked to a bench that was there. I looked around at where I was. My legs had brought me to the front of some

old clock tower. I sat on a bench, being a bit tired. Besides, there was a nice breeze coming through, and quite a bit of shade from the hot sun. I checked the time. It was just about 3:43 p.m.. Had I really walked around that long? A little girl with pink hair came

running up to the tower. She noticed me.

"Hi! Have you seen a boy about this tall and acts dumb a lot?" She asked me. "Black hair, green shirt and yellow shorts?"

"Not today, but I saw him yesterday." I said. "I've been looking for him too."

"He was supposed to be here, but knowing him, he won't show up for another 20 minutes." She said.

I laughed a little. "Is he really that lazy?" I asked.

"Yes! It's annoying!" She replied.

"Well I'm sure he'll turn up." I said.

She went around to the side of the tower and disappeared.

"Up here!" She called.

I looked. There was 2 small holes in the face of the clock, and in one of them, I could see her face.

"Just call if you see him. That way, I'll know when to get ready to slap him." She said.

"Right." I said.

I sat around for about 20 minutes, and right on cue, I saw the kid coming down the street.

"He's coming!" I called out.

No response. I didn't care though. I observed him and a slightly obese kid go around the side and disappear. However, this time, I noticed a small hole just big enough to crawl through. Instead of going through, however, I decided to climb the building. Taking a look

around first, I ran up the wall and grabbed the first ledge. I moved across the ledge until I found a pole leading up a few levels. After climbing the pole, I almost slipped on a little bit of moss, but kept my balance. I was halfway there now. I could hear some kind of

scuffle going on. I continued climbing. Upon reaching the clock face, I realized there was no sound coming from the inside. I climbed up the rest of the way anyway. Upon reaching one of the holes, I found myself face to face with a small white hamster with a blue

back wearing a mini pilot's hat and brown gloves. A garbage truck passed by below. The last thing I expected to hear from a hamster came out of it's mouth.

"Ga ga ga ga ga!"

"?!?!?" came my shocked response.

"Ga, ga ga ga ga gaga gaga ga ga?"

"Huh?" I said.

"Gaga ga!" It said, before slamming into my face.

"OW! Why you little!" I said.

I tried to grab it, but it dodged with amazing swiftness, rivaling my own. I climbed in after it only to encounter a seven foot drop to the floor. Because I landed on my face, it did hurt a little. The hamster was repeatedly ramming into me, so I decided to exit the

place. I did so by ungracefully jumping out he window. It would have been great, but I tripped on the ledge and went tumbling through the air until I hit the ground. I blacked out. A couple of minutes later, I recovered, still in the same spot I was before. No one had

even noticed me. But then again, there wasn't a lot of traffic around here, so no one even came by probably. I sat up, rubbing the lump that was growing on the back of my head where it had hit. As I looked around, I noticed two guys dressed in black run by not

three feet from me without noticing me. However, I recognized them as two of the three that were chasing the kid yesterday, so I followed them. I was trying to be sneaky about it so when it came that I turned a corner, I found that I had lost them. I climbed

another building to get a look around, but they had vanished. Just as I was about to climb down, I noticed something.

"YOU!" I exclaimed, pointing.

"Ga!" Came the response.

The hamster was FLYING. Fast too. I tried to run after him, but he ended up too far to jump to, even with my abilities. I followed the distinct white talispod that it was carrying, But it was just on the edge of my vision by the time I got off the building. I started

running. Slowly at first due to the number of people around, and then as soon as none were in sight, I broke out into a sprint. I just barely noticed the talispod fall into the dump. I sprinted even faster. At this point, I estimated myself to be going at least forty

miles an hour down the road. And that involved many twists and turns, I couldn't imagine how fast I could go on a straightaway. Upon arriving at the dump, I couldn't help but notice the giant worm moving around spitting something at the three kids. I was just

going to charge in, when there was another bright flash, and the stuff that was being spit was deflected. When I was able to see again, The first thing I noticed was that there was a jet of sludge coming at me, and the second was that the dragon was back.

I immediately dodged the sludge while assessing the situation. I was in a dump dodging a jet of sludge that came from a giant worm that was summoned by the goons from the other day. The sludge was deflected by a white dragon wearing a pilot's hat and gloves

just like the hamster. Therefore, logically, the hamster was the dragon. The dragon was not hurting the kids, so that meant he was protecting them. Therefore, I was on the dragon's side, and should attack the worm while remaining weary of the dragon which could

mistake me for an enemy. Yeah. Makes _perfect _sense. In the split second it took me to realize all that, the dragon had gotten the kid onto his back and had flown up above the area just a few feet from me. Somehow, I had stayed off the radar all this time. The

worm slammed into the ground, and a lot of trash was thrown up into the air, and about fifteen jets of water came out from the ground. I decided now was the time to act. I charged in at the worm and rammed it on its very exposed bottom side. It ended up flying

through the air almost into one of the water jets. Everyone seemed to take notice of this. Seven pairs of eyes turned towards me. I shivered a little, feeling them, but maintained my composure. The first thing I heard that broke the awkward silence was,

"YOU?!?!?!?" This came from the dragon.

"Who???" I said back, not knowing if he was talking about me or someone else.

Then came another "you?", this time from the little girl with the pink hair, then another "who?" from the goons.

"...Ok..." I said. "Whatever. Let's finish this."

The worm came charging back. I dodged out of the way and kicked it, sending it flying to land on the goons, while the dragon used something he called, Wing tornado. An amazingly powerful blast of wind blew right by me hitting the worm dead on. The worm and

the goons blasted off into the sky. I couldn't see where they went. I became aware of the dragon staring at me like I was the oddest thing he had ever seen, while the kids were staring astonished. I turned and met the dragons gaze.

"Well what are you staring at?" I said.

He simply shook his head as if shaking off a zone out and quickly looked away while mumbling something about the wind being terrible.

"Woah! how did you do that?" Said the kid from the other day.

Before I could answer though, pink hair girl slapped him in the face.

"Idiot! don't ask such a stupid question! Typical shu." She said.

"oww! meg why do you hit so hard?" Shu said.

"Because you're such an idiot!" Meg said.

"I hate to interrupt this friendly fight," I said, "But this place stinks. Let's go somewhere else to talk."

"Best idea I've heard all day." The dragon said.

**Later, in a random alleyway.**

"So what exactly are you names?" I asked.

"I'm shu!"

"Meg."

"Mac."

"My name is Shiron."

"Cool." I said.

"What about your name?" Shu asked.

"My name is umm... Hmm." I said. It seemed that something had happened to my memory of my name thanks to damn DWC's testing. "Well actually, I can't remember right now... hmm. Just call me Joe or something."

"You don't remember your name?" Shiron said. "How can you not remember your own name?"

"I'll tell you all the story some other time." I said. "It's late. I'm going home."

There were various good byes. I left for home, stopping for a bite to eat on the way. Upon reaching my house, I stumbled over to my bed and went to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_R&R. There is a reference to something I just couldn't resist putting in. See if you can figure it out. For those of you who can't, it will be revealed in a later chapter. This is the american ninja, Out._


	6. Chapter 6

I am aware that the reference was not obvious last chapter, so forget it. i might attempt in a later chapter to make it more obvious. Also, the dates are obviously different from the anime. Too hard to remember all of them. That shouldn't matter though. stupid writers block! sorry it took so long anyway!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**February 4, 2011, 9:00 AM. My house.**

_I was running. From what I didn't know. But I was just running. Something appeared in front of me. Looked like a big black dragon. I punched to try and clear my path._

CRASH!

My eyes snapped open, and I grabbed my hand. I looked right where it had just been, through the wall and sighed.

CRACK!

"OW! What the hell?!?"

I had moved my hand just a little bit, and it popped very loud and hurt very much. I was confused.

_"Why did that hurt? Did I hit something harder than my hand?" _I thought.

It was here that I realized that my pinky finger was having a muscle cramp and was trying to cross over my thumb, which was putting my hand in a painful position.

_"Oh." _I grabbed it and pulled it back into place. The pain stopped immediately. I sighed, then laughed a little bit, then got mad about putting a hole in my wall. I got out of bed and grabbed a spare poster that I had and put it over the hole. I went through my

morning routines rather lazily, and walked over to my punching bag, hitting it lightly. Despite the light hits, the bag was making solid thunks as my fists connected. Sighing, I stopped hitting it, and all of a sudden, my leg had a cramp now.

_"Something ain't right here..." _I thought. _"__I am a pretty healthy person, and don't usually get muscle cramps, yet already I have had two in one hour!" _

I tried to relax, and the cramp did go away. I ate a banana and took a muscle relaxant to try and prevent any other cramps. Satisfied that no more had come, I headed out for the day. Deciding to take the old fashioned way, instead of jumping up to the roofs, I took

a fire escape. I ran along the roof I was on and jumped to the next one. Continuing this, I slowly made my way towards the old clock tower. As I got off the roofs, a man at a burger stand called out to me.

"Hey! You!" He called.

"Who me?" I said.

"Yes you. Do you know a kid named Mac?" He said.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Could you bring this to him? It's a gift for him being such a good customer." He said, tossing me a hamburger. "Tell him it was my treat."

"Sure..." I said, walking off.

I finished my walking portion to the tower and, once again, but with less difficulty, climbed it up to the little holes, just in time to see shu chasing after some woman holding hamster Shiron, crying out;

"But Haruka-sensei, this is him!"

Out of nowhere, Meg came and punched him in the gut hard.

"Why did you tell her about our hideout?!?"

I practically burst out laughing.

"Oh!... Uh.. Oh yeah, you said just to call you Joe. How are you?" Meg said.

"I'm doing fine. That was the funniest thing I have seen for a while." I said.

We sat there for a couple seconds.

"Wait! How did you get up there?!?" Meg said, freaked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said nonchalantly. "I climbed."

"G-get in here! You're going to hurt yourself."

"Ch. Fine "Mom"." I said sarcastically.

"What did you just call me?!" She yelled.

"Forget it." I said.

I flipped up and through the window.

"Hey shu. Glad to see you so up and about." I said to Shu, who was on the ground clutching his stomach. I could see Meg holding in a smile after I said this.

"Mac! Hey! I brought you something." I tossed him the hamburger.

"How did you know that I liked hamburgers? And especially from there?" Mac said.

"Thank the stand owner. It's his treat. Something about you being such a good customer." I said.

"Well, thank you for bringing it to me." Mac said.

"Sure thing." I said.

My eye fell on Shiron.

"Shiron." I said simply.

"Ga." Was his response.

"So what's new?" I asked.

"Shu wants to go out and find some furniture for this place, but I think that's just dumb." Meg said.

"It's not dumb!" Shu said. "There's no place to sit in here!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said. "What's next? A soda machine? It's cramped as it is."

"Is not!" shu demanded

"Is too!" I replied

"Is not!"

"Yes it is! look around! there's just barely enough room for all of us to stand!" I said.

Shu wasn't happy, but he shut up for once. He still had an argumentative look in his eye that was saying, 'It's not that cramped.'

I ignored it.

"Um..." Started Meg.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" I said

"It really is only cramped when there's more people."

"Yeah, I get it. Fine. Get your furniture." I said while walking to the window.

"Wait!" Meg said, seeing me start to climb out.

I ignored it and climbed up to the roof. I sat there for a few minutes and then climbed down to the street. I started walking aimlessly, absentmindedly flipping the switchblade open and shut. I ended up being drawn to the park, and then back to the rooftops, where I

could watch everything go by. I thought for a while about DWC and what they were planning to do with me anyway.

_'Forget about everything you have seen here, and go home. We will call you back at a later time.'_

This flashed through my head. for an instant. I sat up, having been watching the clouds.

_"I really wanna go punch that guy for what he did to me. Sure I'm Superman now, but the pain to get here was unbearable." _I thought.

_'We don't need someone running around with that kind of power do we?'_

_"Do they even realize that I still know? Or is this all part of some plot? I would think that they would test me more than a couple orders to see if the serum worked."_

I thought back some more, trying to remember, and was able to get back to the war before I lost it again. However, my name was still a mystery to me. I got up. About an hour had passed, and I went roof jumping again.

Jumping a small gap to another roof, I happened to look down, and I saw Mac and Shiron just chill-axing on a gate. I landed on the other roof, turned around, and laid down on the edge right above them.

"Yo, where did Shu go?" I said.

"Oh." said Mac. "How long have you been there?"

"Just a second." I replied. "What happened to Shu and Meg?"

"Well, last I saw, Some Giant Crab was chasing them." He said. "I found Shiron on a roof."

I was about to reply, but just then, Shu ran by, a sofa on his back. Not a second later, a crab passed right behind. Mac, shu and meg had a brief exchange of words between passings, before shu said, "Shiron, Come back!" and then, "Reborn!"

A flash came, but I had blocked my eyes so I wouldn't be blinded. Shiron and the crab were facing off. The crab swung once, Twice, Three times, before Shiron grabbed it's claw and threw it waaay out into the water.

"Nice throw." I said. Shiron grinned.

The crab came back up and started waving. I heard the goons saying something, but the crab left then. I leaned over to the goons.

"You know, you probably should get out of here. I'll give you three seconds."

"What?!?" The girl said.

"Two."

They got the message. They turned around and started off.

"One."

They started sprinting and kept on sprinting until I couldn't see them anymore. I turned back to hear Shiron say, "Get him a hamburger."

"Why do I have to!?" Shu argued

"Because no one else can." Shiron replied.

"Yes sir." Shu said, looking baffled.

"Man Shiron, with all this attention you're getting, I'd say you're a celebrity! At least to her anyway." I said, pointing to the crazed Haruka in front of him.

"Chh." Shiron said. "Whatever. See you back at the tower." He flew off.

**Roof of clock tower, 6:00 PM.**

"So Joe, You said you were going to tell us what happened to you. Are you?" Meg said.

I sighed.

"Come on man!" Shu said.

"Ugh. fine." I said. "Two years ago, I was a soldier in the army." I started.

"OOOH! COOL!" Shu said.

"Shut up!" Meg said, slapping him.

"Umm, as I was saying, I was a soldier. After the war ended, Dark Wiz Company sent me a letter. They wanted to test something they said. Upon going there, I found at least 300 other soldiers from different places. We were all assigned numbers. Mine was 223. They

kept taking soldiers into a room that we couldn't see into, and each soldier that went in didn't ever come out again. When my turn came, of course I was nervous. It turned out, that DWC was pitting soldiers against legendz."

"What?!?!" Shiron said, startled. I took a deep breath.

"Legendz."

"That's crazy." Shiron said.

"Who was winning?" Shu said.

"Umm, Anyone who went in didn't ever come out again. That's pretty obvious." I replied.

"You mean!?!?" Meg said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah." I said. "I do."

"That's terrible." Meg said.

"A couple of them were guys I knew too." I said.

"That's sad you know?" Mac said.

"Yeah. Hold on." I said. I wiped a tear trying to form in my eye. "When my turn came, I was freaked out. They gave me a pistol with stun rounds. When I got in there, I was facing off against, something. During the scant two minutes I was in there, I managed to

shoot it in the head and knock it out. Not without a price though. I only got it because it had just ripped my legs to near irreparable shreds and was distracted. I got sent to the hospital. A month after that they brought me in again and started doing these weird testing

things on me, which increased my strength and stuff amazingly, and faced me off again. This time, I managed to defeat every legendz thrown my way. Some guy then said I was getting too expensive and they sent me home. That brings us up to the present day."

"Amazing!" Meg said.

"So how strong are you?" Shiron said.

"I don't know. I haven't reached my limit yet." I said.

"Wow." Shiron said. "Here. Try and hold my fist back."

He pushed lightly with his fist, and I stopped it with a hand and barely any effort. Grunting, he tried harder, and I was forced to try harder as well. We reached some sort of a stalemate, him pushing as hard as he could, and me just barely holding his fist off.

"Crazy." Shiron said. "You're as strong as me."

"Wow." I said. "Well, I should go, and you guys should too. see you later."

"Bye!" shu, meg and mac said.

"See you." Shiron said.

I reached my house, ate another banana and went to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_R&R._


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. Guess what? That's right! I finally updated. I must say that I am sorry for not updating for such a long time, but with all the work i've been having to do, I haven't really had a whole lot of free time... not to mention trying to figure out how to even start this

chapter... with the little free time i've had, i've been blowing off steam with Xbox live. But now that the holidays are around, I have updated! But enough about me. How about we get on with the chapter?

* * *

**In the DWC building...**

"Interesting... how interesting..." said a voice.

"What... are you planning to do about it?" said another.

"I'm not sure... it is remarkable that he seems to have resisted the serum... At the very least, this delays my plans a bit." said the first, irritation lacing his voice.

"What do you need me to do?" the other asked.

"Bring him in, preferably alive... for now. He is to be considered extremely dangerous and not to be underestimated." The first said with a cold glare.

"Y-Yes sir." squeaked the second.

"And don't cause an uproar."

"S-Sir?"

"We don't need people claiming that we kidnapped someone. Keep it quiet."

"Sir. Yes sir."

**My House**

_Keep it quiet..._

That was the first thing sarge had said to me when we were infiltrating the terrorist's headquarters. And boy did I ever. Though I depended on my luck for a lot of things, I had a natural talent was being quiet and stealthy, as I had found out that day.

Bringing myself out of my memories, I realized now that I had remembered more, though not much. I still didn't know my name, but I had to figure it out sooner or later. I had woken up early this morning. It was quiet. Too quiet. Which had prompted my headache

which led to my recovery of that memory. As it was, I had absolutely nothing to do this morning. And so, I decided to do something that I had not done for a very long time...

I went for a walk. Funny how different going for a walk, and walking around are to me. When I go on a walk, it's not just walking because i'm bored, like I do almost every day. Somehow, just a peaceful quiet morning, with the breeze in my face and the sun shining

down upon myself helps me focus, think, and reflect. Today I reflected once again upon what the creepy voice guy over the speakerphone had said to me that day...

_"We will call you back at a later time."_

What the hell did he mean by that? And who was "He" anyway?

_"I think today is a good day to find out."_ I thought to myself.

Intrigued, I made my way over to the DWC building as quietly as I could.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter, but at least it's an update. I am hoping to update soon with a longer chapter. Give me some inspiration(--reviews) people! Feel free to give me ideas, I may just put them into play! (With due credit of course)

thanks for waiting so long! I hope it was a good chapter for such a short one.

Peace.


End file.
